Becoming a Shadowhunter
by klaroline4ever96
Summary: Silena Fray is Clary' little sister, even If it is only five minutes. How will she deal with changes in their life. Not sure about parings because I ship most of the cannon couples. (I am bored ok but please give it a chance...)
1. The Mortal Cup (part one)

"Do you think she will pass?" a very familiar voice startled me , making me almost drop my book in a proces. Turning away to face him I put the book back in my beg and grind.

"Of course she will! She is brilliant and they are morons If they don't see that!" I told him , my voice dropping with pride for my darling fraternal twin. Clary really was brilliant , better than mom If you asked me. I had no doubts she will pass.

Simon's face lit up at and and there was no need to turn toward the door to know that a certain redhead was coming. Then his face fall and my head snapped in Clary's direction my brown eyes full of worry. The moment I saw her though I knew she was acting so I did my best not to tip Simon of hiding my smile behind the curtain of my long , light brown hair.

"Give me the professors' names and I will end them." We gave him a look "You know, with with a scathing e-mail to the dean." my smile grow even bigger on his words and I couldn't help but looked up to see Clary's very impresive poker face.

"Don't bother." she said,still playing. She put her letter on the table and he took it only to see big red **congratulation!** written on it.

"What? Really?" he smiled and they did that fist bump thing I hate "Well played, well played." he added as I hug my sister , whispering I knew you will get in.

"Oh really is that why you wake me up in 2 am telling me you know I will be fine and that I didn't need to worry because you will love me anyway?" she raised her eyebrow at me making me regret ever being nice to her.

"I was just trying to show you I care. See If I bother again." I huffed and she laughs at my annoyance , turning her attention back on Simon.

"You know , it's weird. They kind of liked my assigned work , but they flipped out over the drawings for our graphic novel." She said , the biggest smile still on her face , pointing toward her folder.

"You are welcome." he answered her , taking his coffee from the waitress.

"This day will go down in history as the greatest 18th birthday we ever had." Clary threw her hands around me pulling me into a tight hug.

"Well ... there is only one so not really a lot of competition." both her and Simon ignored my comment and continued as if I said nothing. They did that a lot actually. Maybe it was because he was in love with her there for always putting her first or maybe because Clary and I had this whole siblings thing and loved to disagree but I was used to it.

"Which is why we are celebrating tonight." Simon reminded us.

"Ah yes , with Maureen , after our show." Oh Maureen... Fun.

"Absolutely." Clary then got more serious "So what's the deal with you and Maureen?"

"What deal? No deal. We sing together." Cute.

"You seriously don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time?" she stammered as she said it.

"You are the one to talk." I mattered but all I got was a look from my sister and glare from Simon.

"What? No. No. No. " he was too defensive but big sister didn't catch on it.

"Simon , how can someone as smart and perceptive as you not realize that the person sitting right there is in love with you?" She asked him softly. It was a nice speech and I would have found it sweet but it was far to ironic for me not to appreciate it.

"I guarantee you I'm not the only smart, perceptive person to make that mistake." Not taking his eyes from here.

"Yeah...I am so not doing this. See ya later." I told them even though I knew they weren't listening.

* * *

So, strictly speaking , I wasn't supposed to be out. I used fire escape to sneak back in Clary's room hoping I could get to mine, without mum noticing but once I actually got there I found mum standing there with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised in similar manire Clary did earlier. "Hey...mom...I was just...Catching up with...the sun."

"What part of _"you are grounded"_ escape your understanding?" she asked tilting her head down at me.

"The part where I am 18?" I was playing with fire,which I knew but it just...came out.

"So you thought just because you are 18 now..."she started and I did something really stupid that I knew will end up with me being grounded again but well...what's done is done.

"If you turn this into the whole _"as long as you leave under my roof you will follow my rules"_ I am so moving in with Dot."

She narrowed her eyes at me and usually I would step back and apologise but this was different. She looked at me not just angry. She was...afraid. Why would she afraid of me? "You are too much like your father,Silena." she said which would be the first time ever she even mentioned the man. "You are grounded and I maintain the right to ground you till you stop doing things like sneaking in on the crime scene."

"It's not my fault Vargas is to trusting to close her office doors when there are innocent,curious ears around to hear." I said trying to lighten up the mood after the father bomb.

"Innocent. You weren't even innocent when you were young. " She sighted nostalgically, putting her hands around my shoulders leading me to the living room "you hit her over the had with your doll when you were two because she wasn't paying attention to you."

"That explains so much." I exclaimed ignoring mums "Silena!" and went to the fridge.

"Lena." she called for my attention" Happy birthday." she gave me a kiss and got this odd expression on her face. Like she was torn between sadness and joy.

"Is this the part where I get the gift!" I gave her a hug before adding "Thanks." mom just laugh at me.

"When Clary comes. I want to give you to present in the same time." Well she better not take her time. Because I really like presents.

* * *

I was in my room when I heard my darling sister yell "Mom!" which was followed by "You did it! Yay" and laughter. Which was followed with laughter something about Simon , twitter and be keeping a secret being mean apparently. Then there was "Happy birthday!" and "You can come out now Silena."

"Am I not grounded anymore?" I asked her leaning against the doorframe. Clary's eyes widen in realisation but mom just laugh it off. "Come on. Time for presents."she said giving us each a box.

"It's...a pen? A very odd pen? Does it turn into a sword?" because that would be so cool.

"It's called a stele." she offered not commenting on my sword reference which was suspicious. I didn't even get an eyeroll.

"What is it, like, a paperweight?" Clary asked. I hope not because that would be boring. Although I could use it as a bookmark I suppose.

"No, it's much more than that."It's very ancient. I want you to have it." she is giving me something ancient? That's a bad idea if I ever saw one. I am gonna lose it after five minutes. "It's a family heirloom."

"Yes. Definitely staying locked up in a safe or something like that." I said but the truth is I didn't want to leave it behind. I felt like I should keep it around.

"We Frays have heirlooms?" Clary asked jokingly but mom stayed serious when she answered.

"A few."

"You know, it's weird." she said as she tries her fingers over one of the symbols on the stele "I doodled something that looked like this this morning. I must have seen this around the house somewhere." she told mom whose face then turned to worry.

"Honey, I need to..."mom started but Clary's phone chimed.

"Simon." she told us "He's on his way over."

"But we need to talk." Mom insisted. It seemed really important,from her face at least.

"We can't right now. We gotta change. We're going to see Champagne Enema tonight." he is so changing the name.

"What?" Mom hates it to apparently.

"Yeah, I know. It's the new band name. But Simon and Maureen are taking us out after." I told her with a smile on my face.

"But it's It's your 18th birthday, and, uh" she inhaled deeply before continuing "everything's gonna change for you now."

"Mom, we've had the talk. We're good." Oh is that what she wanted to talk about. God I am so out of here.

"We need to have a much different and more important talk." oh thank God!

"And we will. But can it be over breakfast, all right? I love you. Thank you for the heirloom. I love you." Clary said.

"I am gonna go too. Love ya mommy!"I gave her a kiss,she shook her head for a moment forget it her worries in favor of annoyance.

"What is with you guys? We're turning 18, it's not like we're headed off on some epic journey." I heard as I entered the living room.

"You should know better then to say that Clary. Life is an epic journey and you probably just jinxed it." I told her waiting for Luke to make the first move. I wasn't sure if he was still mad about crime scene thing. Probable.

"Happy birthday."he said,hugging me. I hugged him back triled I was out of the dog house. He was really mad at me. Then he gave me a present,which was a book,one I wanted to read in ages but never got around buying it,which is way I hugged him once more.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I practically signed and he laughs saying something about still being mad but I knew he wasn't.

Then Simon came and mom was back on the whole we need to talk thing. She even made chicken cacciatore hoping to distract our favorite guy but we did manage to get out anyway although not before promising to have breakfast with her tomorrow and talk.

"Mom is so overprotective lately." Clary complain later,as she sat on the van,between the two band mates,I was laying behind them looking up for the stars,which I didn't like-at least not the female part of the duo,but she never listens to me anyway.

"So, do you remember in Aliens, when the alien queen was defending her eggs from Ripley?"

"In this scenario, is my mom Ripley or the alien queen?" she asked.

"Both." Simon and I answered in the same time.

"What? A mother defending her young. Defending me from what? I spend all day in an art studio. And Lena...She...does something I know nothing about" and you call yourself my sister although to be honest I didn't really know what I was doing half of the time "My life couldn't be more mundane. Besides, I really don't know much about when she was young."

"Oh, just do what I do and get all the dirt from your relatives." Maureen asked. I didn't understand why she was here anyway. I don't like her and she isn't Clary's fan because of the whole Simon thing.

Clary,always being sensitive one, explained "Well , I would if I could, but she doesn't have any. And our dad died before we was born."

"And she never talks about him either." Unless she is telling you you are just like him with a odd look in her eyes. Made me wonder about him even more except now the image of perfect man somehow fell through.

"So, you have no one? No uncles, no aunts, no third cousins, twice removed? No, just me and my mom." Why don't you rub it in some more? And then you could go kill some unicorns.

"It's why the Lewis clan has added three chairs to every seder - since pre-school." Simon , being his usual kind self try to cheer you up. I wanted to cry and hug him but there is no way I am doing that in front oh Maureen "One for Clary, one for Jocelyn, and one for Elijah."

"Of course." Clary said

"Obviously." He added

"Yes, obviously." I repeated his words.

"You guys don't think that's a little bit suspicious? You not knowing anything about your family? Your mom could be hiding some deep, dark secret." Right. Because having a miserable life and not wanting to talk about it automatically means big bad secret...Well,I suppose yes , technically...

"Maureen , it's not possible." Clary said without missing a bit.

"No, no, think about it." She seemed really...tensed lately and she did insist on that talk.

"No, seriously. Our mother is incapable of concealing anything from us." I wanted to share her certainty in this but all I could think about is that we had to get the talent for laying from someone.

Band gig was a bit...awkward. They sang "Forever young" and it was good,the problem is tha while singing Maureen kept making moony eyes on Simon, who, on the other hand, stared at Clary, who didn't even notice. I really need new friends,preferably some with less drama in their love lives .

They were giving me a headache even when I wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying.

"I'm feeling inspired."Clary said,taking out her new paint,which she apparently got from Luke and started drawing on Simons van. Rock Solid Panda. Sound a lot better then the last one but that isn't really saying much.

"What's that tag?" Simon asked,drawing my attention.

"Weird, I didn't even mean to draw that. Second time today." she said as she point to the simbol she drow. It was the same one she pointed out to mum earlier this evening. I look at it more carefully,studying it for a moment when my head started hurting and I got this flashis of a man. Tall man dressed in very flamboyant outfit. Dark hair,brown cat eyes,or maybe they were yellow. There was a name...someone was saying it...I could hear it but...i couldn't quite...

"Hey, can you watch where you're going?" My sisters voice brought me back. I felt horrible. Tired. My head hurts like never before and I honestly felt like passing out.

"You can see me?" said another voice. One I did not recognised. I looked up and saw a tall blond hottie standing in front my sister,staring at her,like the rest of us weren't even there.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see me." Clary answered.

"You have the Sight." He said like the idea was ridiculous to him. What was he talking about? I looked around and saw Simon and Maureen were...not in my line of sight and leaned against the van for support.

"Wait, the what? " You can see through the mist Clary...So jealous...I would yell but my body was trembling and I so am not in mood for that.

"How can I not know who you are?" He asked,his voice a lot softer than the last time he spoke.

"Has that line seriously ever worked for you?" my sister kissed.

I couldn't help it I called out "Even once?" he turned toward me

"You too?" poor boy,he seems confused,I would have felt sorry for him but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

"Jace!" Someone called and the blonde run of but not before looking at Clary one last time.

"Can you guys believe that blonde dude?"she said,joinimg Maureen and Simon. I took a deep breath.

"You mean the imaginary dude you were talking to?" Simon said with a seriou face on. But he was there. I saw him.

"No, the guy right there, running into the club."she pointed toward the Pandemonium.

"Clary, there's nobody there." Are they teasing us or something.

"Its not funny." I said" There was a guy..."

"...covered in tats, like..." Clary countiniued but couldnt discrabe it. Now that I think about it I couldnt remember what they looked like either. The tatoos.

"What guy are you talking about?"

"You guys seriously don't see him?" Clary pressed the ishue again.

"No." they both said.

"Okay, could you stop making me feel insane?" She looked at me but I didnt know what to do.

"Could you stop acting that way?" Oh Maureen... Have some tacked.

"He was there. Talking to her. Leather jacket,black jeans,tall,masculian...kinda hot.." I said hoping it would at least calm Clary.

"Guys, what was in your latte?" Maureen asked looking at us weirdly. I really wanted to hit her.

"Where you going?" Samon asked as Clary took of her jacket and started walking toward the club.

"To get some answers." she was a woman on mision. Not even asking us to go or looking back.

"Remember, your fake ID sucks." Simon called out. Thats when I decided. I stood up and took of my jacket too"What are you doing?"

"If she gets arested before I do I will never forgive myself" I told him and folloewd after Clary knowing he will soon after too.


	2. The Mortal Cup (part two)

Once we were inside of the bar Clary was far to focused on finding blondie to notice we were even there. Simon decided to go "fail at getting us some birthday drinks." and Maureen was right beside him dragging the poor guy so he didn't even get to ask what we wanted.

"I am gonna go...make friends." I told her knowing she didn't hear me. I shouldn't leave her alone, especially now but my head was getting worse once we were inside, probable cause night club isn't exactly headache friendly place.

"Circle members aren't welcome in my club." I heard someone say. The voice seemed familiar, like I heard it thousand times before but I still couldn't place it. I looked for the source of the voice and found it in a man from my fleshes. He was arguing with two other men.

One was tall, with curly dark hair and dark skin. The other was sorter with light brown hair. They were both wearing sunglasses. "No worries, warlock. It's all ancient history." The shorter man said.

What kind of club is this?

"Really? To me, it was like a blink of an eye." He said his eyes glowing yellow. Maybe there really was something in my latte.

The taller one came at him but soon came to regret it. Warlock's eyes flashes yellow once more and with a last move of his hand he was stopped in the middle of the moment. I heard him groan and maybe there was even some bone crushing "We've endured worse." he managed to say.

"You've inflicted worse." he spat out his words full of hate. "Leave." he released the spell.

I stood there frozen staring at him like I never saw anyone like him before... which is true... I never saw a _warlock_ before. "It's rude to stare." he tilted his head in my direction and smiled.

"I...You...He..." now that he was looking at me my head was even worse than before. It felt like my brain will explode."Who are you?" I asked hoping that If I could put the name to the face everything will just pop into a place.

"Is that all you want to know?" he asked amused. No I wanted to ask plenty but I was to freaked out. "Why aren't you screaming bloody murder right now, Silena Fray?"

"Because I can't." I answered truthfully. It was taking all of my strength to stand hell I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Yes...It does look like that. My fault I am afraid..."he said nonchalantly, coming closer to me" You always were a tricky one."

"What?" he was confusing me, scaring even. I really wanted to tell him to stay away but those words just won't come out.

"Why don't you let me fix that?" he said and then there was pain.

* * *

Clary run past me grabbing my hand forcefully, dragging me with her. I heard Simon yell her name but she kept going running into a cub and yelling for the driver to go.

"Hey is everything all right?" I asked her. She kept turning over her shoulder but said nothing. Actually she didn't spoke a single ward until we were back at the apartment then she went a bit...crazy.

"...And then these creepy tentacles seemed to come out of the body builder's face, and and then the guy just vaporized." she stopped making holes im moms carpet and took a deep breath "I mean, I was drugged, right?"

"Definitely." I told her but mom seemed to take this far more serious.

"What did the markings look like on the blonde boy you were talking about?"she asked.

"Who cares, Mom, okay? Are you even listening to me? I think I killed a guy." Clary was back to freaking out which I could understand but what I didn't get his way mom was so calm about it and way my brain start pulsing all of the sudden.

"Clary..."she took a stale out of her pocket, and went along her arm with the crystal part"...did they look like this?" a tattoo appeared.

"Mom, what the..." Clary trailed off. Mom stood up going to her taking Clary's hands into hers.

"Everything you saw tonight has a meaning and an explanation,"she began turning toward me "... and I've dreaded having this conversation with you since the day you were born."

"What is going on?" I asked in the same time as Clary stammered "Am I going insane?"

"No, you're not." All of her attention was on Clary now which was good. I couldn't proces what she was saying I didn't want to know the big bad secret she was hiding. Damn Maureen! Why does she have to be so intuitive. "But the protections are wearing off."mom explained " You're 18 now, and you need to know the truth."

"Protections? What does that even mean? Mom, you... Mom, you're scaring the hell out of me." I listened to their conversation from my spot on couch not saying a word.

"I know, and that's why I've put this off until the last possible minute." This is what she wanted to talk about tonight. Wow that makes me feel even worse.

Suddenly Dot came into the room, her face dead serious "Jocelyn, look out the window. Magnus called to warn us."

"Magnus..."I repeated quietly for some reason. Flashes of unfamiliar face came to my mind but it was gone before I could even have a good look.

"They found you." Dot said grabbing my arm and getting me to stand up and dragging me to Clary.

Mom run toward the window. Clary stayed where she was, not capable of moving any more that me. "Dot, it's time." she said before she started running around the apartment looking for something. "Okay, listen to me. You cannot be near me."

"What the hell is going on" I yelled a bit too loud. Clary grabbed my hand, trying to calm me down.

"I got a very powerful person angry."she answered

"What did you do?"Clary asked hysterical squeezing my hand even tighter.

"I hid something from him and his followers."she was in front of us now with a necklace in her hands.

"Followers?" I repeat in disbelief. Why couldn't mom secret be something like car crash...why does it have to be a freaking Voldemort.

"Why can't we just call the police?" Clary asked.

"The policeman you need to call is Luke."she said turning Clary around and putting the necklace around her neck "Keep this with you and think of me when you wear it."

"Mom, this is not the time for more birthday gifts." She yelled tagging me closer to me.

"Only if you need it." Dot gave her some strange liquid before running of somewhere else.

"Trust your instincts. You're more powerful than you know." she told us before looking at me " Both of you."

"Mom, I need to understand what's..." by this point my survival instincts kicked in and I was no longer interested in why we are running and more in how fast can we run.

"Dot, open it."Mom ignored Clary's question . Dot's hands started to glow and doors open glowing purple. I went there and mom dragged Clary as well.

She took both of our hands and started talking again. It sounded like goodbye too much " Everything I've done, every mistake I've made was because I love you more than words." Clary looked like she was going to ask more questions but I grabbed her arm and she shut up. "Luke will explain everything. He'll hide you. From the Circle. He's the only one you can trust. Trust no one else."

"Mom, I don't..."she started once again looking like she was going to cry. Hell I wanted to cry.

"Where's Luke now? "she asked

"At the police station!" we answered at the same time and I could feel a shift in the air.

"Remember, I love you."Mom yelled. I felt the energy pulsing through my body while I quietly slipped into darkness.

* * *

"Ow. What was that for!?" I yelled at my sister who seemed to think that slapping me would be fun.

"You passed out" she explained giving me a hand so I could stand up.

"And you thought beating me up back into consciousness was a good idea!" She opened her mouth to speak and I was ready to yell when I heard someone call our names.

" Clary? " crap " Lena?" Ok she called me by nickname cant be that bad.

"Captain Vargas." Clary was the one that acknowledged her I just gave her an awkward wave.

"It's 2:00 in the morning. What are you doing here so late? It better not be what I think it is" she narrowed her eyes at me and I did feel a bit hurt by it. Honestly I make a mistake once and all of the sudden I am a troublemaker.

"Uh, um Luke said he'd, uh, drive us home if he was still here." Clary told her, hitting me with her elbow as a sign to shut up.

"Still doesn't trust those cabbies, huh?"she laughed "Well, he's in the middle of an could take a while."

"Cool, We'll wait in the cafeteria." Clary told her grabbing my hand, she started walking

"I don't know..."she was looking at me again. If I wasn't feeling like a mob of elephants just stepped on me repeatedly I might have had been upset.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Clary assured the police captain.

"Better keep both."she smiled and then her face softened " Hey, uh is there some sort of problem? Guy trouble? " What is whit this woman and boys!

"Guy trouble, it's, uh something like that." She told her and went her way dragging me with her. We waited for good captain to leave because going to find Luke."What exactly did you do?"

"Nothing! They are overreacting!" I defended myself.

"We'll talk about it later " she gave me the look. Same one mum did when she wasn't buying my story.

We found Luke in a bit of...peculiar situation and hide behind the wall eavesdropping.

"The minute we found out Jocelyn Fairchild was alive, you were easy to track." a man who sat at Luke desk with a woman at his side spoke " Turns out you and Jocelyn were never that far apart. The Circle has her now. It's just a matter of time until we catch the daughter." Fairchild? And daughter? Singular?

"You can have them both if you give up the Mortal Cup." the woman said. Ok so I don't even count and my sister and mother's life is worth a cup...Seriously!

"I don't care about either of them." What! Why would he say that! How could he say that " They mean nothing to me." He is practically our father! I look at him like he was my father. My heart was breaking even more then it already was. I didn't know if I will ever see mum again and now Luke..."Kill them both if you like."tears start coming down my face. Never in milion years did I think Luke would say that " My people want the Cup."

Well your people can go to hell Luck and you can bring that stupid cup with you!

"Why do you think I've been hanging around here all these years? Now, when I find the Cup I'm gonna keep it." He stood up " And you can tell Valentine and the Circle that." he resume. I wanted to leave but when I tried Clary grabbed my arm keeping me in place.

"No one mentioned Valentine." The woman said, they were all standing now.

"You didn't have to." Luke said calmly.

"Listen to me."the man threatened.

"No, you listen to out of my office."

* * *

It was raining outside but Clary didn't care. She just wanted to get away. Which I could understand. She didn't even look behind too see if I was still there. We run all the way back to apartment. There was blood in front of the shop. Clary stood there for a second, all the worst thoughts going trough her head, before storming into the store. The perception of my surroundings or even my actions was gone. It was all instinct now. I knew Clary was crying. Then she was on the floor. I hugged her tightly and held her as she catch her breath. Then she pushed me away, standing up she took an ax from one of the side boards and went upstairs. I followed he not daring to speak a word.

"Dot."Clary said letting go of the ax. A wave of relief washed over me as I saw her familiar face.

"They took Jocelyn." Dot said taking a step closer. Every last bit of calm I managed to hold on was ripped away from me in that instant. Just three words were enough.

"Who took her?" Clary asked, her voice shaking.

"Rogue Shadowhunters searching for the Mortal Cup." Ok that Cup again... Dot took another step forward.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clary shook her head. That's when it occurred me that Dot didn't seem to notice me at all.

"Think, Clary. Did your mother ever talk to you about a cup? A very important cup. It's gold, almost like a chalice." She is far to focused on this Cup. Trust no one else. Mom's voice rang in my ears.

"No! No, I don't know anything about a cup, Dot."Clary assured her. Slowly, I reached for the ax wrapping my hands against the handle as tight as I could. Dot was still too focused on my sister to notice me at all.

"One of the antiquities downstairs? " Clary asked trying to think but I knew that was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"No, no, not those. Think, Clary. This could save Jocelyn." She insisted.

"I can't think! Someone kidnapped my mother!" Clary finally snapped not wanting to play along with this. I tightened my grip in the handle ready for attack.

"You know more than you think you do, Clary Fray."she leaps at Clary who stabs her with her Stele. They fought for a while and then Dot was on the floor. She started changing...until she wasn't Dot anymore.

"Ahh...Clary I think we should run..."I told her dropping the ax.

"Yes. Run..."She repeated but didn't move.

Fake Dot jump at us sanding me flying into the wall. Clary had more luck but found herself backed against the wall soon enough. I stood up and run to grab the ax but before I could do anything Blondie was there. He stub the fake Dot with his glowing sward and she was gone.

Clary gasps for air looking at him "What, no "thank you" for saving your life?" He asked shaking his head a bit. My jaw dropped. "That demon got a piece of you."he said moving her hair away from her neck.

"Demons? " Clary whispered weakly.

"Yeah." he said casually " What do you think that miserable, disgusting thing was? "

"I, uh I thought it was Dot."I could barely hear her.

"No, Ravener demon, shapeshifter."he kept her from failing.

"You're just saying words now."she was sweating "Why why is the room swirling?"

"Demon venom." Sure why not.

"It's that bad?" my sister fainted and he took her in his arms bridal stile. It was kind of cute " I got you."

"Oi Blondie." I called out standing up. My leg hurt but I was mostly ok. He turned toward me, noticing me for the first time tonight "I didn't want to ruin your whole Knight in shiny armor thing earlier, seeing as you did save her and all that, but...Where the fuck do you think you are taking my sister?!"

He looked surprised to see me, and a bit annoyed " To safety. Can you walk?"

"I love it how you just think we are going with you!"I told him.

"She is dying? Do you know how to save her?" he asked me. I didn't.

My mom is missing. My father figure is a big fat liar and who knows where Dot is. My sister is dying. What do I really have to lose.

Trust no one else she said. No one else but Luke. Except Luke didn't turned out to be trustworthy.

Was mom wrong? Or was he protecting us from those people?

I wasn't thinking straight at that moment.. I couldn't but I knew I had to risk this. Clary was dying. I didn't need to be a demon expert to see that. Her skin was pale. She was sweating and she lost conscience.

So I made a decision. Maybe it's a wrong one but I had to try If I wanted to have a sister. Beside I had no idea what I am up against. I needed information.

"If you turn out to be one of them. If you hurt her in any way. I will make you wish you were never born." I told him and I meant it. I was desperate and would die trying to keep that promise. "Now close your mouth and lets go save my sister."

* * *

 _ **I want to thank everyone who took their time to read my story especially to those who review, favorite and followed(not much I knew but I never did claim I was writer material) :)**_

 _ **Still have no idea about parings...Emmabou (again thanks for your review) suggest Magnus x OC...I actually am thinking about it but I ship Malec (more then Clace) so I will have to think about it some more...Any suggestions are welcomed**_

 _ **So I will publish this now and we can all pretend people read my autor notes :D**_

 _ **Desa**_


	3. The Mortal Cup (part three)

_First of all **happy Easter** to everyone that are celebrate it today! And the Labor day! And **happy birthday to you Tina**! As well to everyone else whose birthday is today...Wow it's a busy day..._

 _Second this was originally supposed to be the end of first episode but it was like 14 pages so I cut it in half because...Well its Easter! I am far to busy(read lazy) to spell check all of that...Not that it makes any difference...i misspell words in Serbian and let me tell you that is one hell of achievement..._

 _Anyway the point of this was to wish everyone happy holidays and my friends birthday so... **Happy Holidays!**_

* * *

"Excuse you but what the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled at him as he moved Clary's hair away from her neck and start drawing on it. I tried to stop him but he slapped my hand away.

"Saving her life." he told me as he push me out of the way trying to get a better angle. Blondie, who I learned is actually called Jace, took Clary and me downstairs. He laid her down at the counter and proceeded by violating her neck.

"Will you stop it! How is a tattoo going to save her!" I yelled. Really at this point I wanted to strangle that bastard.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a rune. They are very powerful. Good for shadowhanters, bad for humans. It will heal her."he didn't look away from her as he told me this.

I really wanted to call bullshit on it but ...Well I actually believed him.

"What are shadowhunters?" I asked. The only reason I actually believed this rune business was because mum had one.

"Like the name say. Shadowhunters." he moved away from Clary , letting me closer to her. "She will be out for a while but her heartbeat is steady and her breathing is normal."

"Then why will she be out for a while?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't trust him. But I had to believe him. I had to give him a chance even though now that Clary was back at the picture he is becoming a problem.

"Because the runes are burning poison out of her sistem " He said that like it was reading a chapter from the book. I was going to call him out on it when something came to my mind.

"Wait a second!" I yelled " You said that those runes would kill a humans...how did you know it wouldn't kill her?"

"I guessed."he shrugged. Rational I knew there was no reasons for me to be mad. She was alive and he knew our names which probable meant he knew about mum. Which means he had good reasons to think it wouldn't cause her harm.

"You guessed?" I had to make sure he wasn't kidding.

He probably sensed trouble because soon he added "I was 90% sure." his tone still left much to be desired.

"I see." I gave him a little nod before slapping him with all my might. It wasn't much, especially right now, but his head did turn which I was proud of.

"What was that for?" He actually had to ask!

"The other 10% " I told him. I looked at Clary sleeping at the counter wishing for a moment I was unconscious too. I had no idea what to do. It was almost dawn and soon someone will notice the mess and call police. Can they even help us? Wouldn't that just mean Luke. I didn't trust Luke anymore. I trusted no one.

I needed a safe place for me and Clary but what was safe and what wasn't.

There was another flesh of memory, that's what it was I realised, a memory, but that wasn't helping either. All I had from that was an unfamiliar face, name, or at least I think he is the one Dot meant, and a headache.

I didn't know who we are up against or knew how to fight.

All I had was Jace, who I wasn't so keen on either. He said he will take us some place safe and I doubt he meant here.

"We should go now. Before someone calls police. I called our ride." He put his hand on my shoulder and the weird thing is it did make me feel better.

"I love it how you always just assume we are going with you." I caressed Clary's face slowly not looking behind at him.

"You have no one else to go. We can keep you safe. We can help you." he told me. I turned toward him, his face seemed genuine. He really did wanted to help.

"And by we...You mean shadowhanters. This whole mess is because shadowhanters!" I yelled. I didn't have to bother anymore. I didn't have to be strong. Clary will be up soon she can be strong I just want to fall apart.

"Rouge shadowhunters. "he pointed out, as if that made any difference." We are different. We protect humans. Kill demons. You belong with us. Both of you."

"I belong nowhere Blondie, especially not in some demon fighting club. " I do not know why I kept pushing. He is my way out. All I had to do is put my trust at him and...The trouble is...I don't think I can.

"Look...Silena." he started slowly" I know you just meet me. And a lot of odd things happened. You are tired and confused, freaking out. You just want to rest. And you don't trust me enough to rest. But here's the thing. You don't really have a lot of choice here. You either go with me, or stay here, playing sitting duck for those who are hunting you."

"I don't want to be hunted." I told him.

"Then became a hunter." As If that was easy. My eyes fall on Clary once again before I took a deep breath finally deciding to take a leap of fate.

"You'll watch her right? You won't let anything happen to her?"I asked him.

"Yes, yes of course I will. Don't worry. I wont let anything happen to her. I promise." the oddest thing was...as soon as I heard him say that I let myself slip into peaceful nothingness. But that was all right. Jace will keep her safe.

* * *

I woke up the next day. It was quite an experience. That's when I meet Isabelle. She tried to calm me but it was no use. I tried to attack her, I am stressing out word tried. In my defence, at this point, I haven't known that being a shadowhunters comes with training in martial art since the age of 6. The room was unfamiliar so I panicked.

"Honestly will you keep still I am trying to help you!"she told me later when she had to redo my stitches because of my...well, turns out jumping out of bed is bad.

"Can't you just...use a rune for it." I asked her.

"Well I could, but as useful as they are they hurt like a bitch and I think that three stitches just aren't worth it." she told me. I thought about it for a moment and came to conclusion she was right.

"So...Isabelle...You are a shadowhunter?" I was looking around the room trying to locate anything that could help me a little in case she turned out to be less decent than she seems to be.

"Stop being so jumpy. If I wanted you dead you would already be dead. Though I must say I respect your initiative. And yes. Everybody here are shadowhanters." she probable noticed that I wasn't feeling any better knowing that which is way she stood up and faced me." I know all of them since I was born. You can trust them. No one inside those walls will hurt you. I promise."

"You people say those words like they mean something. Promises are easily broken. Hell I broke so many I lost count."I spat out.

"I swear, by The Angel, I wish you no harm, Silena Fray, you are your family."she looked straight it into my eyes. I could see there she meant her words.

"All right. But that doesn't mean I trust them anymore than I did five minutes ago. "

"Perfect! Now we should go find Jace. He has been waiting for you to wake up...it was very annoying...He is excited."She hooked our arms together and start walking me toward the exit.

"Ummm...Isabelle...Could you maybe ...take me to Clary first? Also I think I should put some clothes on first?" I asked looking down on my current apparel. It was just an old baggy T-shirt. "Where is my clothes?"

"Why? It's not like you have something to miss." I gave her my best angry Fray look but it only make her laugh. "I had them washed. Don't worry, and as for your sister, Clary is fine. She is asleep and as soon as I find Jace I will go check up on her. I am afraid my brother does not wish for you to be left alone." Somehow I didn't think that's because he was worried for my emotional health.

Afterwards, Isabelle insisted on showing me around. She started with my new room, proceeded with kitchen and moved from there toward the training room. "So he lifts her in his arms and looks right into her face and says "I got you" He haven't even notice I was there. It was so cute that I am not even mad!" I was in the middle of proving Isabelle that Jace does on fact have a thing for my sister when a tall, dark haired boy, with the bluest eyes you will ever see, stormed toward us glaring at me.

"Hello, big brother." Isabelle said warmly, smiling at him. Jace was by his side faster them my brain could register hissing a quiet "Alec" in a warning manire.

"She shouldn't even be here let along allowed to roam around the institut freely. There are very sensitive information on those computers, Jace!" he didn't really bother to look at me.

"First of all, she is right here. She can answer your questions just as well as Isabelle or Jace would, probable better seeing as I was actually there. And she is most definitely going to slap you if you keep that tone!" I was not. There was no way I was gonna slap this dude. he was twice my size and I got my ass handed back to me by his sister. Who had same training.

"You don't want her to do that,mate." Jace shook his head causing Alec to look at him weirdly and Isabelle to smirk.

"And second of all...I am not roaming around freely, I have supervision. Notice your sister, who wouldn't leave me alone even when I had a nervous breakdown just a minute ago."

"She could be a spying on us! " he accused me. Jace looked like he already had this conversation.

"Right. Alec, I love you but you are far too paranoid." Isabelle shook her head more for amusement then annoyance.

"I am a spy for a evil organisation, I knew nothing about before yesterday, when they kidnaped my mother and try to freaking kill me."the funny thing is of all people in this place Alec was the one I trusted instantly. Probable because he didn't trust me. He didn't like me and neither did he wanted me to like him. He was suspicious and wanted me gone. That made me feel better because it meant he wasn't acting.

"And how do I know you are telling the truth! How do I know you aren't in on it and this is all one big play!" he asked me.

"How do I know this isn't one big play and you aren't luring me in false false sense of security so I will tell you information, you think I know, about that stupid cup everybody seem to care so much about!" He stared at me and I stared right back. We kept doing that for a while before he decided to give me benefit of the doubt and moved on to questioning me about the events of last night.

"She can't fight. She is absolutely useless." and he was back to complaining about me.

Jace finally had enough of it and snapped at him "Well Alec, why don't you teach her" then he turned around mattering something about rules.

Alec looked me once over before sitting "Be in the training room tomorrow at six. Not a minute late." With that he left as well.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Isabelle who didn't looked even a little bothered by it.

"Since I can remember." She told me

"He is really not going to like it when Clary wakes up..." I trailed off

"No. No he won't but it will be very entertaining for us."she winked.

* * *

 _Ok so the slap thing is from the book...It's one of my favorite Jace and Clary moments in CoB so I included it here... I absolutely love Dominic's face when she slapped him...priceless. Tho in the book she actually had a valid reason I suppose...I am really starting to like this show._


	4. The Mortal Cup (part four)

The rest day I spent with Jace in Library. Alec,who still thought I was devil spawn,odered Jace, who aperantly did have to listen, to keep his eyes on me while Isabelle had the honor to taking care of Sleeping Beauty also known as my big siste.

We spend afternoon learning runes. Let's just say that after a while I stoped being cooperative." Max is 7 and he has less problem with this!...If he tries."he complaining

"Does Max have you as a teacher as well?" He shook his pretty blonde head"Then I rest my case."

"Fine! You win! I will go see if she is up and come and get you if she is!"he stormed out of the room dramatically ignoring a victory smile on my lips.

Jace took far to long and I found myself thanking Isabelle insisted in showing me around earlier. It took me some time and a random shadowhunter,but I did manage to locate hospital wing eventually.

"There's no such thing as new Shadowhunters." I heard Alec say. He was talking about Clary and me, I knew that. Hiding behind the corner, I listened on their conversation.

"There is now." Isabelle told him. I was getting a bit annoyed by his attitude to be honest. I did nothing to him and he was acting like I killed that stupid cat if his he keeps in the Library. Who names a cat Church anyway!

"You don't find that strange?" He insisted on keeping this subject going.

"What I find strange is that you're so upset. Maybe you're upset by the way Jace is looking at her."she chuckled, good naturaly, before continuing "You know, you should be happy that Jace is interested in someone other than himself." Hmm...

"Maybe I'm pissed that she's ruined the mission."What? Who ruined his mission? Clary? Maybe that's why they were at Pandemonium. Once again my head started to hurt. Like it was telling me something"We never found out who's buying the blood. That was our one job."

"Jeez, all right." Isabelle said as Alec stormed off. To focused on trying to remember that I never even notice he stormed of in my direction

"Eavesdropping now are we. Like I said, a spy!"he shook his head, passing next to me.

"Wait, Alec!" I catch up with him trying to to look like it was hard too keep up" I need your help."

He stopped and turned toward me with a raised eyebrow "Don't you think I have done enough?"

"The only thing you done for me was agreed to train me and that was because you are worried I will get one of you killed or that it will look bad if I die on your watch." I stared right back at him "Beside, this might help you find out who is buying...Ugh...blood. "I frowned in disgust.

"What do you know about that?" He got a bit angry. Maybe it came out wrong.

"I...that's the part where I need help. I can't remember."I told him looking down on the floor. Mostly because I didn't figure it out before that.

"What do you mean? If you got drunk and can't remember anything go talk with Jace." his face darkened. Wow this Jace liking Clary thing was really rubbing in on him.

"No. I didn't have a single drop of alcohol. But I still don't remember. One moment I was walking away from Clary and the next moment she was dragging me home. Everything in between is just one masive headache."I answered truthfully. His eyes widden in realisation.

"Warlock..." he said "I have to check something."he said turning around,I was going to follow after him but Clary got in my way out of nowhere pulling me into a tight hug.

For a moment my body went still. Like I wasn't sure I should hug back,doubting just for that one single moment she was in fact my sister. Then I hugged her and her hug became even harder. Tears started coming down my face and I could feel my shoulder getting wet as well.

"I saw something behind your friend." Jace said coming from behind the corner, seraph blades in his hand.

Clary let go of me and started walking toward the entrance."You're not gonna kill Simon, are you."she ordered.

"Wait! Simon is here?" I asked however and got a loud and a bit angry "Yes!"from both of them but I figured it wasn't me they were angry at.

Jace rolled his eyes "Protect the humans, kill the demons. You'll get it eventually. Silena needed like 15 minutes to stop asking If she can kill some..."

"Jace!" I yelled in hopes of shutting him up. He turned toward around and gave me a smirk. Clary opened the door and I saw Alec with his eyes focused on computer screen before Jace pulled me outside.

I felt odd. Like I wasn't outside in ages. I closed my eyes and let the wind carries my face. "So, why can't Simon see you?" Clary asked still inside.

"This is a glamour, a rune that makes me invisible to mundanes. It's a shame, really, 'cause well, denying them all this." Ah...I see what Isabelle meant.

"What do you have on, Clary?"He took of his jacket and gave it to her. I smiled but Jace didn't seem amused "Let me take you home."

I leaned in toward Jace and whispered into his ear "Don't you just love how he didn't even notice his other best friend standing just a couple steps away."he chuckled,not taking his eyes of Clary.

"I don't think I have one anymore." She answered him. I frowned. Was she right? Did we lost our home last night? I never thought about that before she woke up. I was just too focused on her. Mum is gone. Luke is...Dot is probable dead and we were shadowhunters. Our world changed but...did we really not have home?

"Why? What do you mean?"Simon asked her.

"Well..."Clary began but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"Clary Fairchild! Silena Fairchild!" a man yelled. He looked strangly familiar. My heart skiped a bit when I realised it as the same man from polic station. The feeling of betrayal was back. It took me a secund to calm down so I almost missed Jace attacking him.

"Clary, what's going on? What are you looking at?" I heard Simon ask but I was to focus on the fight in front of me to care.

"If you give us girls, I'll let you live." Oh so now my existence is acknowledged. Curious.

"You're in no position to be making rules." Jace grunts causing Clary to gasps and Simon to look even more confused.

"We'll never stop hunting them." the man said before Jace stabbed him whispering "This is for my father." he let the body fell down on his feets and let out a breath.

"Jace! "Clary screamed running to him.

"Excuse me?"Simon looked at her badly. To his defence it did look crazy if you can't see Jace...Oh...that bastard.

"You know, I really hate you Jace!" I yelled causing Clary to look at me and Jace to laugh. My sister blinked and turned toward blondy for exclamation.

"She finally figured out she didn't take off glamor rune before she started acting like a three year old."He looked smug.

"I was acting like three year old!" I was ready to bruise his pretty face. This whole thing was making me rather violent.

"Is he dead?" She ended this conversation quickly getting us back at track.

"Is who dead?" Simon was getting frustrated. Worried too. Which I could understand seeing as she was pointing toward the corpse. And he wouldn't exactly say it."What the..." or maybe he could now.

"Could you deglamorize, or whatever, so my best friend doesn't think I'm losing my mind?" A bit late but sure. Jace deglamorized tossing his Stele to me.

"Ugh...How do you..."he rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm deglamorasing me as well."I told you to pay more attention."

"Silena? Um...what is happening?" Simon,finally, managed to say.

"Believe me buddy I have been asking that same question myself and I came to the conclusion that I really dont want to know. Just go with it." Jace shrugged before turning to him.

"Yeah, we don't have the luxury right now, kid. Everyone back inside." He pushed me forward. He really is a lot more gentle with Clary.

"Clary, who is this?" Simon decided not to listen to my advice " Your meth dealer? " Ha! right.

"I've seen him before. At the police station." Clary told Jace once again ignoring Simon and Jace and focusing at the task ahead.

"He's a member of the Circle. Clary, he's here for the two of you." Except he didn't know of my existence last time.

"He's with the people who took my mother." she realised.

"Right, your little best friend here led him right to you." Ok, now that's not fair.

"It's not his fault. He would never intentionally cause her any harm." I defended my best friend how nodded his heads in a very fast motion. How does his head not hurt? "He's here to capture or kill you." Jace added not looking at me.

"There's a dead body there, we have to call Luke." Luke... What do I do with you Luke?

"We can't trust Luke, Simon." I guess that answers my question.

"We can't." It sounded too much as a question.

"Clary, I need to keep you safe. I promise you, I promise I am gonna help you find your mother. But you're one of us. You're a Shadowhunter." Oh that again. Maybe he was right. Or maybe that's who I need to be to survive. Maybe I could try.

"What are you talking about? Clary you don't know this guy, all right? Come with me. I can get us help."In that moment I was happy not to be in her skin. Probable for the first time in my life. "Clary, please. Clary, come on."

At the end it didn't matter for me. I already made my choice.

* * *

 **So it's a bit shorter than usual but really this is just because chapter 3 was to long for my taste (also why I am already updating)...next time I will just post it anyway. Thank you all for reading :) Especially if you also followed, favorite and reviewed :D**


	5. The Descent Into Hell Isnt Easy (part 1)

"I am staying." I said. Three heads turned to me. Simon looked shocked,Clary curious but Jace didn't looked even one bit surprised.

"Fine! Clary come on we got to go."I was a bit hurt that he gave up on me so easily but I understood. Out of the two of us I was the wild one. He had no chance of getting me out anyway but her he could.

"Simon..."she turned toward him,taking his hand into hers. Jace just stood there his expression blank but I knew he cared "...I think Jace can help us."

"What?"He was shocked, to say at least. He didn't see it coming.

"Come on."she said gently, pulling him with her toward the Institute. I went in front of them with Jace, letting them have some privacy.

"How do we know this Mick Jagger-looking guy is even gonna try..." Simon started. Which was a wrong thing to do seeing as Jace didn't like him in the first place.

He stoped at the stairs, turning toward Simon,getting into his face "Mundane, we do not have the time."

"Come on, Simon." She took his hand once more" Jace run up,opening the doors.

"Jace, you know what is going to be really fun?" I asked him as Simon and Clary entered the room.

Simon did not look impressed. Jace took out his Stele and start writing the rune "What is going to be really fun?"

"Alec's face when he realised you let more mundanes in."I told him while Clary reassured Simon. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Simons hand.

"Buddy, what's going on, man? I'm not your type, man." Simon panicked but shut up so I figured he was finally seeing through the magic.

"I don't even... Where are we? What the hell? Clary, is there a war going on that I don't know about?" Poor Simon.

"There is now." Jace said going into the base.

"I think my mother's at the center of it." She told him,going after Jace."You coming?"she added

"Yeah."he looked at me. What was he expecting.

"Sorry. Not a joke." I said. It didn't help him but then again I knew that.

"What is this place? There's a lot of gear in here. What'd they do, rob a tech shop?" This is getting really, old really fast "So this cold-blooded killer is gonna help us?" Is there really any diference? Is this really what I want?

 _"Who we are and who we need to be in order to survive are two very different things.*"_ I quoted more for my sake than Simons because after all I was trying to justify my choice to myself. However, my twin took a different approach.

"He's not a killer. He's protecting us. " she defended things up.

"Specifically, them." It seems Jace had a need to clear everything out as well not that any of us didn't already figured it out."It's sort of our thing."he motioned between the three of us.

"Your thing? You guys have a thing?"I can see how that would sound wrong.

"He means a Shadowhunter thing,Simon" I started

"That's what they do, protecting humans from demons."Clary finished.

"Demons, right." Well, mate, if you saw Dot's face and tentacles you wouldn't find any of it ridiculous"That makes perfect sense, 'cause there are demons running all around New York."

"That is the first correct thing you've said all day."Jace said not taking his eyes off the monitore. I wonder when Alec will stop freaking out about spy thing enough to let me use one. They have to have this Magnus dude in the deta base.

Also there is this problem with The Circle figuring out my existence. Last night they didn't know so what changed in less then 24 hours I was here. Is their a traitor or maybe they just found a picture in the apartment. Hell maybe it was Dot. Or mom for that matter.

"What is going on?" a familiar voice interrupted my trail of thoughts "Why is there a mundane in the Institute?" Alec asked looking between Simon and Jace.

"Oh fun part is here!" I smirked which was followed by not amused looks on the two parabatais. Note to yourself ask Jace what that world actually means.

"A Circle member followed him to get to Clary." Jace answered

"A Circle rune, just like the guys that took our mother."Clary said

"And those two in the club." I added. Jace just nodded this information off,probable thinking it's of no consequence and if Alec was he never got to ask because Simon interrupted. But his question was valid there for I approve.

"What exactly is a Circle member and why are they trying to kill us?"It was a valid question.

"All we know is a long time ago the Circle led a revolt. A lot of Shadowhunters got killed..." Jace posed for a second before adding "...including my father." I remember Isabelle told me he came to live with them when he was 10 which means...Oh.

"And since the revolt we've been forbidden to even hear about the Circle."Alec said.

"But, how is that even possible? It's your history."Clary asked in disbelief. I understood where she was coming from. I mean,in mundane world, history is a big deal and we make a point of trying to at least honor every lost soul. But I can also understand the whole live in now thing Shadowhunters have going on.

"Says the girl who didn't know she was a Shadowhunter?" Jace mocked.

"Well she knows who Hitler is and that s who she is raised to be. A mundane. " I glared at him,he didn't look bothered by it any more then Alec.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."Clary said watching Jace's back as he and Alec walked away to Isabelle who was working on the computers." And now the only person who knows the truth is missing, so..."she took in a deep breath while I went closer to them"I don't care about your rules or what's forbidden, I'm... There's got to be someone out there who can tell us - why they've taken my mother."

"There is." He said walking back to her. I was going for the computer but Alec slapped my hand away"You coming?" Jace asked Clary.

"Yeah." She followed jace,with Simon right behind her.

"No, no, no. Not you." Jace stopped him but was interrupted by Clary before he could explain it any further. By now I understand that mundanes just can't do everything Shadowhunters can.

"Hey, we're a package deal."Clary protested and Simon backed her up with"Yeah! The three of us!"

"She is not going." Alec pointed on me.

"Excuse me!" I turned to him. To be honest I didn't want to go in the first place. Clary would tell me what she found out anyway and I so didn't want to get in their way. Also I figure Alec will be distracted and I could look for this warlock business."I need to go with them!"

"I need her to help me with something." He explained for Jace's benefit.

"And don't you think you could...I don't know ask me to help you." I snapped causing everyone to turn toward us.

"Its about that thing you asked me to help you with." A tilted his head to be obviously annoyed with me.

"Anyway...There are runes all over the training room floor that would kill your mundie boyfriend." Jace turned back to Clary. He is jealous. Cute.

"He's not my.." Clary started in the same time as Simon said" I'm not, like..." they turned to each other before Simon told Jace"We're, uh, just friends."

"Best friends." She was confidently.

"Yeah, and I'm tough. I can handle runes. So, uh, bring on the runes." he seemed encouraged by her words. He even hit Jace's forearm"What exactly are runes?"

"They give Shadowhunters our demon-fighting powers."It was Isabelle who answered him,revealing the same rune Clary kept drawing.

"So hot." Alec,who was leaning against the table,tensed all of the sudden, Jace gave him a fake cough"The rune." He added thorn between being turned on and terrified of two overprotective brothers.

"Don't worry, Clary." She said coming closer to Simon,swinging her hips seductively"I'll watch over the best friend." Alec raised his eyebrows"In fact, I was about to make breakfast."

"On second thought, the runes might be less lethal."Alec chuckled on Jace's words. I looked up at him not believing what I was seeing.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She told him before turning her full attention back on Simon "Please excuse my brother's lack of manners. This is Alec..."she pointed at grumpy boy next to me"...and I'm Isabelle."she finished giving him her hand.

"Lewis." he took her hand enthusiastically"Simon, Simon Lewis. Two first names. Am I still talking?"Oh Duckling...You are screwed.

"See? Best friends safe and sound here." Jace told her.

"Jace, if anything happens to him...he and Lena are all I have now." I felt tears in my eyes once more. It seems like all I do those days is cry.

"Go on, I'll be fine. I think." Well...aren't boys just grand.

"Where are we going?"I heard her ask before Alec tapped my shoulder,getting my attention focused on him.

"Are you going to stay here and stare at them or are you going with me?" He asked.

"Oh Alec...I'd follow you till the end of Earth." I joked. He didn't look amused" Lead the way." He took us to the library.

"Ok sit down and don't..."I knew what he was going to say. Jace went over it already.

"...touch anything. You know you are being mean. Bring a book lover to the library and not letting her even touch any of the books. Are you familiar with the term tantalizing?"

"Very."He said simply "Now I want you to try and remember that night in the club."

"I already told you Alec I cannot. Its one big hole. Why didn't we tell Jace and Clary about this?"I really wanted to know the answer.

"Because Jace is smart enough to figure it out on his own" he answered as he sat down in the chair next to mine "Besides he has a tendency of ignoring me with Her around." the iritation in his voice when he said Her reach critical levels.

"So what you are saying is that he would ignore the fact my memory is missing because he is too preoccupied trying to help Clary? That makes no sense..." He is old enough and definatly egocentric enough not to act like that. Also If my memory is missing then Clary's must be too.

"Well, you make no sense either. Now close your eyes and concentrate." he told me.

"That's not going to work..." And it won't. I have tried and tried but nothing would come to me" I need a trigger."

"Which is way I need you to concentrate on what you remember not what you forgot." Hmmm...It makes sense but how would that work?

"But..." he was not a very patient man when it comes to us Frays it seems.

"Look it is clear a warlock messed with your memory that night in the club." I decided to just go with it and not ask what a warlock is or be in denial "If so he or she didn't have the time to make it long term which means that you can remember on your own. So close your eyes and tell me what's the last thing you remember?"

"Fine."I leaned deeper into my chair, took a deep breath and did as he said" Parkinglot. Clary was drawing. There was this..."My head started to hurt and I felt my body lean foreward" There is nothing. Just pain." I said opening my eyes.

"That's good."he nodded his head.

"How is pain good?" I asked him.

"It means you found your trigger. Now try to remember what she draw and you will find your warlock." Yeah cause that's so easy with mother of all headache.

"My warlock? Well I don't want him. You can have him!" I snapped at him. He smiled. Well...look at that.

"Ok so it's him. Now try to remember what she draw. It's probably a rune..."he stood up and walked toward one of the shelves,taking a book and coming back " Here. Look at this. Maybe it helps."

"Wait how do we know it's him?" I asked him. In theory I knew that there is no such thing as forgetting only memories that are harder to access but this is magic it has to be more complicated then that. Right?

"Because you just said so." Or maybe not.

I took a deep breath,trailing my fingers against the hard cover of the book I opened it and looked carefuly at every page. It didn't took long, really any of those would have done if my headache is anything to be judge by. "brown hair,tall,brown eyes,or maybe yellow but they are different...he is asian...I think...there is a name...but I..."that's when Jace stormed into the room breaking my contraction.

"What are you doing?"he looked at us in confusion. My brain was still pulsing uncomfortably.

"Alec is teaching me runes. He is better at it then you. More patient. Doesn't act like I already know them. Never calls me 9-year-ols..." and the list of why he was a bad teacher for me just goes on and on and on...

"Yeah whatever. Alec I need to talk to you. You go to Isabella's room and get ready." He ordered me away.

"Ready for what?" I asked but was pushed out of the room by annoyed Jace Wayland instead of getting an answer.

* * *

 ** _* don't you just love Bellarke... That quote was awesome I had to include it._**

 **Thank you all for reading and especially thanks for those who favorite, followed and reviewed. :)**


	6. The Descent Into Hell Isnt Easy (part 2)

"This is the least revealing thing you have?" was the first thing I heard as I entered Isabelle's room.

"What?" Isabelle stood behind Clary looking at the mirror from behind her shoulder"All the naughty bits are covered."she crossed her arms and added in a disapointed voice"A little too much in my opinion."

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked,crossing her arms as well but more in embarrassment. And I swear Isabelle was checking her ass out.

"Who?"Isabelle looked up from her ass and smiled"Kidding." I entered the room and jumped on her bed waiting for them no notice me. "He's in good hands with the boys." oh come on! I am missing in on Alec babysitting Simon! Not fair! "Hello Silena."she said as she sat down on the bed as well "Did you have fun with my big brother?"

"Well...I think he is warming up on me...Give him a couple of day and he might even stop calling me mundane." I told her and she smiled gently. Oh I wish I was Isabelle.

"So, um you, Alec, and Jace are what, like, family?" Clary asked,leaning against the wall next to the bed.

"Translation, you want to know if Jace and I are a thing." She said the warmest smile still on her face.

"Why would I care?" Clary asked defensively.

"Because you like him." I told her and she looked at me like I betrayed her "Which is cool cause he likes you too." And not cool cause Simon likes you as well. And Alec likes Jace, or at least Isabelle thinks so. But no need to ruin it all before it begins.

"Don't worry. In every way, he's like my brother. Our parents took Jace in when he was ten. We trained together. Learned to fight side by side."Isabelle reassured her.

"A few days ago, all I had to worry about was getting into art school. And now..." And now you have to think about your surviving to see tomorrow.

"Is this the part where I give you the pep talk about harnessing your inner Shadowhunter and accepting your true destiny?" Isabelle asked a lot more serious then before.

"Was that the pep talk?" I think so. Yes.

"Basically." She said. I remember when she gave me this talk. Except I was half naked and she was doing my stiches."Clary Remember, you were born to do this." she moved her, beautiful, red hair away from her face "No matter what has happened this is who you are."

"Not exactly feeling that."Big sister said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Yet." I told her. The truth is I did feel like I fit in here. I have no training and no knowledge they do but I am working on it and it feels...Good.

"Okay, but now we just have to find Dot." She came to me and offered me her hand. I took it and she pulled me up.

"And track down and kill the most dangerous rogue Shadowhunter in history before he kills us all." Yes that too.

"You really know how to ruin a pep talk, don't you?" Clary stared at dark haired girl.

"Well...you cannot say it doesn't sort out your priorities." I pointed out.

"Come on, let's go." Isabelle said hooking her arm with Claws"Oh, and Simon is kind of nerd-hot." Which I something I so didn't want to know.

"Let's get out of here, just you and can get Dot ourselves."he put on his jacket.

"Oh and what am I? Chopped liver?" I was getting tired of constantly being excluded. He is my best friend too and I am not the one who is more intrested in certen blonnde hottie then him."You made it clear you want to stay with those lunatics. The dark haired one..." He started.

"Alec." I provided him with the name but he didn't seem to careful. "He calls me an it all the time. And that Jace dude" oh so his name he remembers "He killed someone!"

"He was trying to kill us not to mention he killed Jace's father..." Which I wasn't supposed to know seeing as there is no way I should have heard him from that distance.

"Oh so that makes it..."

"Enough!" Clary stoped our bickering "Simon, there are demons out there, okay? Actual demons with tentacles that wanna murder us. Do you know how to kill a demon?"No he doesn't. I don't either for that matter. Well...I do in theory but where do I find a Seraph blade.

"I'm an Internet search away." Oh who are you kidding Simon.

"Yes cause Internet is so reliable about those things." he is confusing himself with Sam Winchester.

"Simon, I really don't think it's that simple." Clary told him. They shut up for a moment as Isabelle passed between them smiling at Simon.

"I bet you it's not that hard." Simon said, but I was no longer focused on this conversation because Isabelle opened a secret compartment full of weapons. So that is where you find a Seraph blade. She was about to pick one when Jace came and stopped her.

"No, Izzy."He slapped her hand away.

"Fifty bucks says he doesn't approve this mission." she said caressing one of the swords gently.

"I don't approve of this mission."Alec said coming to the podium "I spoke with the Clave. They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine, but they made it clear, little girls do not leave the premises."

"You know, you are not that much older then us." Well this is not going to go over well. Is it bad that I don't even react at his nicknames anymore?

"Hey, my name is not "little girl", okay? I don't care what that Clave thing or you want, I'm going to find Dot." Clary still did find them offensive it seems.

"Alec, this warlock could have the answers we need." Alec turned his body toward Jace "With Valentine's people out there searching for Clary, she's not safe outside alone."

"Jace has a point." Isabelle said her usual easiness replaced with worry.

"Et tu, Izzy?" he turned toward Clary again "Alright, since you have all the answers, where do you suggest we search?" he looked very much not happy with all of this.

"We should start at Dot's apartment in Greenpoint,"she took her necklace in her hand and started playing with it "and there's this thrift store that she..." she gasped for air.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Stangly it wasn't Simon who said it. It was Jace.

"I, um... Weirdly, I think I know where Dot is. " Hmm...So that's why mum gave her that necklace.

"Great. I'll drive."Simon said entusiasticly. Alec turned to glare at him."What? Unless you have, like, a Shadowhunter-mobile or something."he then realised where he was "You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me right?"

Three shadowhunters look at each other smirking "Possibly." Jace said.

* * *

We were going toward Pandemonium,again,which I was not really comfortable with. Clary was first and everyone else followed her. I looked at my sister and couldn't belive how much she changed since she walk up.

"Do you have trouble catching up?" Alec asked. He was just a little bit in front of me. He didn't seem in hurry to get to the club any more that I did. Accept his reasons were different.

"I just...Don't want to be here..."I told him. I wanted to save Dot as much as Clary but this place was just...

Clary stopped suddenly"No! Dot." I run to him grabbing her elbow "Dot!"she yelled and run off.

"Clary! Clary, stop!"I catch up with her in front of the club.

"Where are you going?"Jace asked her.

"Two men, Circle members the same ones who came to my house, who took my mom."she told him"They have Dot. They're gonna hurt her or kill her. We have to stop them!"she run inside the club. Once we got inside Simon was the only one trying to catch up"No. She was just trying to help us."she reached for her necklace"Now, she's gone."

I went too her,pulling her into a hug. I couldn't believe Dot is gone. Everyone are gone. The worst part is I couldn't even cry anymore."Clary, I'm sorry." I heard Simon said.

"You don't understand. Dot's like your big sister." Clary shook her head,burying her face into my neck.

"It's not safe here. We have to go back to the Institute right now."Alec said pulling us apart.

"Let go of me." I hissed quietly,yanking my arm out of his grip. Isabelle saw it and gave me a worried gaze.

"So, what now? Valentine has my mom and Dot, and we're just gonna give up? What about my memories? They can't just be gone?" She asked regaining her control quickly.

"Maybe we could try triggering them like mine?" I turned toward Alec.

"What?" Jace asked" What are you talking about?"

"If you spent more time listening to things you are being told you would know" Alec snapped at him,turning toward him before adding "Beside that wouldn't work. Your memory already started showing hers is locked. I suppose your mind is more resistant."

"That sounds too much like a compliment. And insult to my sister so...I am not sure what to say" Jace and Clary still looked at me for explanation " I have some memories resurfacing. Nothing useful though but apparently my mind is tricky..."

"There is another option." Jace sighed.

The two Lightwood siblings spoke up at the sametime: "Don't even." and "Absolutely not."

"I'm not afraid of the Silent Brothers."Jace shrugged.

"Who are the Silent Brothers?" Clary asked.

"They're Shadowhunters with superior powers." Jace told her.

"Who possess the ability to recover memories." Isabelle continued.

"A process that can also kill you, so there's that." Alec crossed his arms and shrugged as well.

"I am afraid of Silent brothers."I told them.

"That's cause you are sensible human being such as myself." Isabelle patted my shoulder consolingly,trying to make me feel better.

"Your bedside manner is abysmal." Simon smiled at Alec's direction.

The taller boy ignored turning to Jace"We've broken at least 18 Clave rules and now you want to go to the City of Bones? There's no way. I won't allow it."

"This isn't our choice to make. This is Clary's decision. And Lena's." Well...I wonder what's gonna happen now.

"You can't ask them to do this. They don't know what they're facing. They're not prepared." Isabelle seemed a bit upset. They must be really scary.

"If anyone can tell me another way to recover my memories and still get the answers we need, I'm listening."Predictable. Of course she will agree with him.

"That settles it. See? I told you she's one of us."Jace said

"Yes cause this is so...You know I am starting to see why Alec is so annoyed by the two of you! Clary a word."I didn't wait for her to answer before grabing her arm and draging her away. "Simon watch the golden trio."

"The who?" I heard Jace ask.

"What the hell Lena, we have to go and..." She started.

"No. Did you not hear the part about the possibility of dying!"I whispered-yelled.

"I have to find mum."She answered in the same tone.

"And what good will that be if you die! Mum is who knows where. Dot is dead. Luke is..." I couldn't even finish" You are all I have Clary. Don't do this to me..."

"This is our only option." She said looking at the floor.

"Not it isn't. Mum said the protection is failing which means we will remember eventually. Just let it happen it already started with me." I begged her.

"We don't have that much time." She shook her head.

"All right. Then at least let me do it." I didn't want that. I didn't want to go anywhere near them especially if Isabelle is afraid of them. But I would.

"I can't do that...You could die."she said.

"But you would do it and leave me all alone on the world." I snapped "Please Clary. I'll rather die than be all alone."

"You wouldn't be alone. There is Simon, but you don't have to worry about that because I can do it...No. I am doing this." my jaw clenched.

"Fine!" I said laughter so everyone can hear me "Where do we find those brothers?"

* * *

 _ **Ma digni ruku, digni obadve...digni ruke od svega,**_ ** _nemaš kartu ni do Pristine..._ I love that song! Why is it that most of old the good song written on my language are from like 70s...there is literally only a handful of good artist now...**

 **But you don't care about that. Thanks for Reading. And Following. And Reviewing. And Favoriting (is that a word?)**

 **Still not sure about paring...What do you think?**


End file.
